


It Was Just A Matter Of Time

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers, Marvel, stony - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cival War, M/M, heart condition, im so proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: The clock was ticking. And then, black.





	It Was Just A Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't if anyone will like this. But im happy with it so...

A/N: Hey guys, It may seem like I stole this work from the user "IronLawyer" on Wattpad but that is actually me. I don't have any inspiration so I decided to just repost on here. I hope you like.

___________________________

The shield was coming down faster than expected. It wasn't meant to be this way. He and Steve hadn't really gotten along but they had this beneficial trust around one another that they swore would never be broken on the behalf of the other.

Tony always kept his promises.

After James had ripped his Arc Reactor out, he was left spitting up blood. He kept blacking out and then something would force him back to the reality at hand and he would desperately try to make Steve understand, understand that he had a son to protect and a man who was waiting on new legs. Those legs which would help him again - give him the pleasure of walking.

The other half of his mind, though, was screaming at him on how he deserved to die. I mean, it was only a matter of time really. He felt like truly did die back in that cave, and sometimes he felt like that was for the better. A good man came back after being a bad man for so many years of his life. He had been great. Greater than any man would've ever known. He'd of been put in History books for the generations to come.

But...It was all over. Steves face was wrapped in fury, something Tony didn't see often because Steve was always so eerily calm, alongside Natasha who stood at number one. Steve's shield was still the bright colours his Dad had painted them as.

He wonders if his Dad would kill Steve for what he had done to him. He wonder if his Dad was watching with tears in his eyes or eating popcorn and laughing at this like it was all one. big. fat. joke.

He stared lifelessly upwards as the shield was lifted, and he lifted his hands to defend himself. How could he have not seen this coming?

As the shield was yanked further upwards, Tony didn't bother. Really.

And as the shield came tumbling downwards, spiralling towards his Arc Reactor instead of his face, Tony thought.

I think he's really going to do it this time.

And he did. It slammed brutally into his chest. The pain he had felt earlier from Bucky was nothing compared to this, he jerked for a couple minutes, lazily twisted around and tried to contact JARVIS before he remembered JARVIS was dead.

His aching heart was really aching now. Tearing itself apart. His head lolled to the side uselessly and blood dripped like water from a tap down onto the cold stone in the wintery hills of Siberia. The place was silent besides from the rhythmic tap of blood that was now going down in a steady stream, dribbling along the cracks in the ground until it hit Steves boot.

He looked towards Steve. Brown eyes filled with something akin to resignation and Blue eyes filled with horror. Blue eyes that stared down at his hands and were trembling and the clear sign of murder, murder, murder echoed distantly in his mind but the pounding of those words would be getting closer, pouring onwards and making him live the hell he never imagined.

This was all it took to make Steve a heartless killer? Three years of hiding a secret, the secret of his parents death and not telling him because he was afraid he wouldn't fund his search for James Buchanan Barnes.

Years of friendships thrown into the bin because of this? Two sentences that would forever mark their fate in History.

Two sentences.

I'm sorry Tony. You know I wouldn't do this if i had any other choice, but he's my friend.

So was I.

In the back of Tony's mind, as he drifted away, he heard someone calling his name but—He wondered if kids years from now, teenagers years from now and History experts would talk to people about the infamous Tony Stark's death, him dying as a hero rather than the villian they made him out to be.

"Tony!"

I think he's really going to do it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :/


End file.
